


Frozen Melodies

by Sweet_Bee



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Boys Being Boys, Christmas, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Murder Mystery, Slow Burn, The Author Regrets Everything, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Bee/pseuds/Sweet_Bee
Summary: It has been 10 years since the body of 17 year old Kurt Hummel was discovered 8 miles south of Lima, Ohio. Now best-selling author, Blaine Anderson, is returning home for the holidays to relax. However, when the unsolved murder case is thrown into his life by a pale boy with glassy eyes he seems to see everywhere he goes, will Blaine be able to discover what really happened all those years ago?





	Frozen Melodies

_It was cold. _

Kurt would be shivering profusely if he could move. The pain had faded away, but every inch of his body was left numb. The wind howled angrily through open skies, but the unbearable ringing in his ears was too loud to hear anything else. His pale body lay still on top of soft, red, snow; and no matter how hard he tried to move or push any sound out of his chapped and parted lips, nothing would happen. 

Then it all stopped. 

For a moment, the world stood still. The snow stopped falling, the fish stopped swimming, the people stopped fighting, the world stopped spinning. It was as if time froze for mere seconds that lingered on for hours. 

Why was it so quiet? 

Kurt longed to hear something, anything. The slam of a car door followed by concerned and frantic shouting, footsteps making their way towards his direction; a sign that maybe there was help was on its way. 

But Kurt was a realist. 

He wondered how long it would take to find his body. With the snow coming down as it was, it wouldn’t take more than a day to cover him completely. The crystals stopped melting as they decorated his skin and clothes. Or maybe it would stop in a few hours, leaving him covered in a soft blanket instead. That would be nice. 

He hoped they’d find him soon, not wanting them to worry too long. Images of his family faded from his mind, one after the other. Making dinner in the kitchen with Carole, bickering with Finn over what they should watch for movie night, the disappointed look on his dad’s face when he told him he was skipping family night a second week in a row. He’d watch Die Heard a hundred times in a row, even though he could never convince them it wasn’t a Christmas movie, if he could just see his dad again. 

Leaving him hurt the most. Burt didn’t deserve this. First, he lost his wife, now he’d be losing his kid. It wasn’t fair. 

As the blue of his eyes faded to grey, framed by icy lashes, he searched for one last sight to hold on to. His eyes slowly drifted from left to right, down and up. Nothing. Even the stars hid behind darkened clouds, leaving nothing to take with him. Well, except for one thing that he knew. 

_It was cold._

#### 

#### 10 years later; New York City

**BEEP BEEP BEEP B- **

Blaine reached his arm out and pressed down on the snooze button for the third time in a row. A groan escaped his lips as he buried his face into his pillow. He loved mornings, he really did, but after the night he had Blaine was alright if he never woke up again. 

But he knew he had to pry himself out of bed to get ready for his trip back to Ohio. He rolled over and tossed his bedsheets aside, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed before getting up and wandering over to his closet. He rubbed at his tired, catching a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror over his dresser. His hair was a mess, curls thrown about in every direction. He ran his fingers through his hair, and only then could he feel the familiar thud of what was about to become a major headache. 

“God, I’m never drinking again.” 

He gently rubbed circles into his temples and groaned. making his way to the bathroom to pull out a bottle of Tylenol from the medicine cabinet. Blaine poured out two capsules into the palm of his head and threw them in his mouth, downing the pills with a mouthful of water from the bathroom sink. 

Blaine placed the pill bottle back on the shelf and closed the cabinet. He turned his body to face the shower before pulling back the curtain. After turning on the water, he pulled off his clothes from the night before and left them in a pile on the floor. Without bothering to give the water more time to heat up, he stepped into the cold stream of water. The icy droplets hit his warm skin, waking him up almost immediately. 

It only took a few seconds for the shower to heat up, but he was already alive and alert, which is just what he needed to be able to get through the day. He began humming some catchy tune he heard on the radio the past few nights while typing away at his computer, but he couldn't, for the life of him, remember what it was called. 

Blaine was a writer, and a promising one at that. As a child he began writing silly stories of great heroes and daring adventures. Most parents would smile and listen to their children’s stories and tell them how good they were, but not the Anderson’s. They took the small hobby and they encouraged Blaine to make it his life’s goal, but he wasn’t necessarily complaining. He published his first Young Adult Novel Tie it in a Bow before graduating high school and was named a Best-Selling author by the age of 22. He loved writing. 

What he lacked now was _inspiration._

Nothing was speaking to the young writer anymore. He traveled across the country to discover a new story to tell, but original ideas were hard to come by anywhere. Even New York, the city that never slept, was tired of ideas. 

A solid 15 minutes or so later, Blaine turned off the water and grabbed his towel off the hook right outside of the shower curtain. He dried off his curly dark hair and gave the rest of his body a pat down before wrapping the towel around his waist. 

As he stepped out of the shower and on to the cool tile floor, the sound of his phone’s ringtone went off from the other room. The unmistakable sound of Katy Perry’s Teenage Dream had Blaine quickly moving back to his bedroom after gathering his dirty clothes from the floor. He picked up his phone and looked down at the caller I.D. 

_Cooper,_  
His older brother. He arrived in Ohio about two days ago, so Blaine only assumed their mother was having him call to make sure he’d be on his way soon. He pressed the green answer button and brought the phone up to his ear. 

“Hello?” 

“Hey Squirt, just checking in to make sure you’re awake. We don’t want another repeat of last year’s thanksgiving.” 

Blaine rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help but smile. “Come on Cooper, are you ever going to let that go?” 

“Now what would be the fun in that?” Cooper paused, but Blaine could tell he was grinning like some sort of idiot on the other side of the line. “Anyway, mom wants me to check in with you, make sure you have everything packed and ready to go for the trip. If you're going to be staying here for a few weeks you’re going to want more than one suitcase.” 

“I got it Coop, everything is ready to go and my flight leaves in a couple of hours.” Blaine wandered over to his closet, grabbing one of his suitcases before setting it on to the bed, repeating this with the rest of his luggage. 

“I believe you, but you know how mom can be sometimes” the voice laughs. “Just give me a call when you touch down in Ohio. I am not searching for you in that crowd like a dumbass for 20 minutes.” 

“Will do, promise. See you then.” 

With that, Blaine hung up the phone and tossed it down on to the bed. He ran his fingers through his damp hair and paused momentarily to remember if he packed enough hair gel for the trip. If anything, he could use the bottle he left behind from his last trip back, but it was better to be safe than sorry. That’s what his mother always said. 

He brushed away the worry and began putting on his clothes, a nice button up with a bright yellow vest layered on top. With his cuffed pants and a nice pair of shoes, he was certain to look like a dapper gentleman. It didn’t take long for Blaine to fully ready himself, aside from the 20 minutes in the bathroom applying his hair gel in generous quantities. A stubborn curl could throw off his whole look. 

He looked at his watch and then back at his luggage. He knew he should call a cab to drive him to the airport for his best chance of getting there before his slight takes off. So, Blaine grabbed his phone off the nightstand and made a quick call to one of the local cab companies It was a quick conversation since he refused to drive in the city and used the service frequently. 

Traveling back to Ohio was something Blaine did only for Holidays, Christmas and Thanksgiving being the main two. Occasionally Blaine would visit for someone’s birthday, but cash in cards was how they celebrated for the past few years. His parents were usually out of town on business trips and Cooper was constantly busy at work. 

Besides, what was left to see in Ohio? 

When Blaine graduated from Dalton Acadamy 8 years ago, he promised himself he’d leave Ohio and live fore once in his life. He wanted to travel, experience new things, find something that made his life have more of a purpose; something he was sure he couldn’t find in Westerville. 

As the cab pulled up outside of his apartment complex, Blaine gathered up his luggage and looked around the place to make sure everything was off and ready to go. There were no lights on, no water running, and all the windows were shut nice and tight. He the lock of his front door before stepping out, shutting it behind him.  
“Ohio, here I come”.

#### Hours Later; Port Columbus International Airport, Ohio

Once the plane touched down in Ohio, Blaine grabbed his carryon and followed the train of people down the aisle. The flight wasn’t too bad. There were plenty of peanuts and water to keep him preoccupied over the two-hour long flight. He tried to brainstorm ideas for his next novel, but at every turn he was drawing a blank. 

Blaine dug his phone out of his pocket and powered it back on, instantly finding a message from Cooper waiting for him in notifications. 

“Meet me by the coffee place when you get here. This airport stuff is expensive, but I can’t stop buying it. Don’t piss around, Squirt.” 

Upon stepping out, a sharp gust of wind hit Blaine right across the face. There was nothing quite like a December in Ohio, cold and rigid with just enough bite to keep you awake. He couldn’t tell if he missed it or not, but his hands quickly found themselves burrowing away in the pockets of his coat to contain some of the heat they still maintained. Blaine watched as his breath formed a small cloud as he exhaled. A chill ran down his spine the further he walked through the cool air. 

_God, it was cold._  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading the first chapter!!! I know it's rough, but I'm writing this to push my creative writing skills because I have virtually none. Leave a comment below if you think I should keep going or have any suggestions for later chapters. :)


End file.
